


The fairy disappears

by VanillaKiss



Category: BTOB
Genre: Fairies, Flowers, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaKiss/pseuds/VanillaKiss
Summary: If the flower dies, the fairy disappearsA strange encounter between a man and a fairy, and all the things they went through.
Relationships: Jung Ilhoon/Yook Sungjae, Lee Changsub/Lim Hyunsik
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. If the flower dies

"You know about this trip Hyunsik and I are planning, right?" Changsub asked on the phone. 

"Yes," Sungjae said, stretching out his legs on his bed. He just got home from work when his friend called him because of a very very very big request. 

"Can you take care of the garden while we aren't here? You know we have some flowers, so it would be very important to always water them and make sure everything is okay with them," Changsub said in a pleading tone. 

"Okay, I can do that. I mean, those are just flowers, but if that's what you want."

"Thank you, Sungjae! You're the best!" He heard Changsub's chuckle and Hyunsik's voice in the distance. "I'll text you later when to come and what to use."

And Changsub did exactly that. He sent a long text where he explained everything; when was the ideal time to water the flowers and what other things he could do for the flowers. 

However, Sungjae thought he'd be able to do it without reading the whole message. These were just flowers, after all. It couldn't be that difficult to water them sometimes.

That's what he thought.

In reality? He fucked up the first week. He remembered the first sentence of the text (yes, he read the first sentence). It said: "Forget-me-nots are the most important, please, take extra care of them."

Well, maybe pouring herbicides on them didn't mean "extra care". As soon as he realized his mistake, he started panicking. He wiped them down and poured clear water on them, hoping it would help. And as someone who did a great job, left as soon as he finished watering.

According to the schedule Changsub sent to him, he had to go back two days later. He didn't really think of the herbicides after the day of the accident, and when his friends called him, he didn't tell them. 

Seeing the flowers dying now gave him a small shock. Before he could fully process what had happened, someone started yelling in a tiny voice.

"What the fuck did you do?" the tinkling voice asked. 

Sungjae looked around. He couldn't even imagine where the voice came from. His friends were away (thank god), and the neighbors were working. No one should have been around.

"I'm here, you big idiot," said the tinkling voice and stung Sungjae's shoulder. 

A bee, Sungjae thought as he rubbed his shoulder.

"You killed my flowers!" A small creature flew in front of his face and pointed at him with an angry look. "Now tell me, what the fuck should I do?" 

"Wha- Who- Wha- What are you?" Sungjae leaned closer and examined the small creature. It looked like a boy with transparent wings and blond hair, which shined brightly in the sunshine.

"Huh?" The boy pulled back, frowning. "A flower fairy." He said it like it should have been obvious to Sungjae.

"A flower what?" he exclaimed. "I probably passed out because I got too stressed over the flowers, and now I'm having this strange drea-" 

The boy stung him again with a thin stick. "Shut up! It's not a dream but oh how I wish it was. You flower killer," he started hitting Sungjae's chest with his small fist. "You killed my flowers, you idiot," he said, tearing up. 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to, I-" He pushed the fairy away. "Tell me how can I help you."

"I don't know," the fairy said, looking at the dying flowers. "The only thing I know is that I can be a fairy until my flowers are alive. If the flower dies, the fairy disappears."

"WHAT? SO DOES THAT MEAN I KILLED YOU?" Sungjae said, shouting. "PLEASE DON'T D-" His phone started ringing. "Fuck, this too?" His friends were calling him. "Just a moment, please, don't die in the meantime!" He stood up, walked a few meters away, and answered the call. "Hi," he said.

"Hi, is everything okay at home?" Changsub asked. 

"Yes, of course." His voice became unnaturally high. 

"It doesn't sound like that," Changsub noted. "Did something happen?"

"No, no, I just finished watering the flowers and yeah, you know, it's pretty hot outside haha." He cleared his throat. "Everything is okay, really. I'm doing a pretty good job."

Oh okay," Changsub let out a relieved sigh. "Sungjae, there is something we didn't tell you before. We didn't know how to tell you. It's not something you'd normally believe and it's totally understandable. However, please, believe us. What I'll tell you is the truth. Yesterday, Hyunsik and I had a long talk and decided to share this with you. But please, promise us you won't tell this anyone." Sungjae heard Changsub's voice but couldn't pay attention to what his friend said. He tried to come up with something that would save the fairy's life. "Those flowers are not ordinary flowers," Changsub started. "They're a fairy home."

"A fairy what?" He turned his head toward the small creature. It was lying on the ground, holding a blue petal. It was dying. And Sungjae was the only one who could be blamed for it. If he would read the whole text, or at least pay attention to what he was pouring on those flowers...

"A fairy home. We didn't know it either when we bought it, but apparently, a fairy lives in those flowers. Well, more exactly, ours lives under the flowers because they are too small for him." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, please be careful when you water those flowers and don't hurt them because you'll hurt the fairy. I know it sounds like a prank or something, but please, believe me."

"I believe you," Sungjae said, his heart beating loudly. He couldn't look there again. He couldn't see the little fairy dying. 

"Ah, really? Okay, that was easier than we imagined. If that's the case, I have to hang up. We have an appointment for a massage. We shouldn't be late, right?"

"Yeah," Sungjae made a strange noise, which was supposed to be a laugh but didn't sound like one.

He took the phone away from his ear, then closed his eyes and counted to three before he turned to the flowers. When he opened them again, the fairy had already disappeared. 

"No," he said and walked closer to the dead flowers. "No, no, no." 

_If the flower dies, the fairy disappears._ _So it's true,_ he thought. 

He felt a sudden pain in his ass. Someone just kicked him. He first thought it was the fairy, but that didn't feel like a fairy's leg, more like a human's. 

When he turned around, he almost screamed. The fairy glared at him, completely naked, in human form. Sungjae almost passed out. Too many things had happened to him, and it wasn't even thirty minutes since he got there. 

"Look what you've done, you idiot," the fairy yelled and kicked Sungjae in the shin. "I turned into a human. A human! I hate humans. And this," he pointed at Sungjae, "is exactly why. You humans always ruin things. Hyunsik and Changsub were my only hope in humanity, but they left me here. And tell me, how could they think that asking you to take care of the flowers would be a good idea!" He wanted to kick him again, but Sungjae jumped away just in time.

"You didn't die," said Sungjae in awe. "Thank god, you didn't die," he threw himself onto the fairy man and hugged him. "I was so scared. I thought I killed my friend's house fairy."

The shorter boy pushed him away. "First of all, I am a flower fairy, not just some house fairy. A flower fairy, do you hear me? Nobler than any other fairies." He glared at Sungjae. "And second, you did kill me. No." His voice got deeper. "You did worse. You turned me into a human."

"Look, I'm sorry," Sungjae said, scratching the back of his head. "I'll help you, okay? Maybe we can turn you back somehow." 

"And how?" the fairy asked with a bitter laugh. 

"I'll save the flowers," Sungjae said confidently. 

"You can't save them. They're already dead." The fairy sighed. "When are Changsub and Hyunsik coming back?" 

"Next month," Sungjae said, avoiding any eye contact. 

"When?" 

"On the tenth, I think." He gulped. 

"That's almost an entire month," the fairy said in distress. "You're the worst. Do you hear me? The worst!"

"I'm so sorry," Sungjae said. "Look, we'll find out how to turn you back, okay?" He put his hands on the fairy's shoulders to reassure him. "I- I'll go and search for any possible solution, okay?" The fairy nodded. "I'm Sungjae, by the way. Yook Sungjae."

The fairy frowned again. "I'm Ilhoon."

"Ilhoon, okay, nice to meet you!" Sungjae smiled. 

"I wish I could say the same," Ilhoon shook his head and started walking toward the house. "Will you live here? Until they come back."

"No." Sungjae ran after him. "I live nearby, so I planned to go home. But if you want me to stay here until they come back, I will."

"Nah, who knows what you will do next time. Living in the same house sounds pretty dangerous to me," Ilhoon said, opening the door, then locking before Sungjae. 

"Yah, Ilhoon," he banged on the door and waited for the fairy to open it again. "Will you be okay alone?" he asked after the door got opened. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ilhoon raised his eyebrows and stepped aside to let Sungjae in. "Go home."

Sungjae opened his mouth and was about to say something, but he changed his mind. He walked to the kitchen to check the food, then wrote his phone number on a paper. "You can find food in the fridge. If you can eat human food, you can eat those. I'll go shopping tomorrow, so tell me if there is anything you need. Also," he handed the paper to Ilhoon. "Call me anytime you need something."


	2. How he was born

"So you needed me in the end, Ilhoonie," Sungjae winked. 

It was three in the morning when his phone woke Sungjae up. He didn't even check the name or the phone number, just answered the call half-asleep. 

Even if the ringing didn't wake him up completely, the yelling from the other end did. He sat up, not knowing what was happening before he recognized the voice. It was his friends' fairy. And he sounded desperate.

"Don't call me that ever again," Ilhoon said, throwing a magazine at him. 

"Why?" Sungjae laughed. "You're cute. A cute little fairy," he teased. "I can't believe you're the same fairy. You were so cute and elegant and majestic but now you're like an angry boy who kills flowers with his glare on a daily basis." 

"I haven't forgotten what you did, Yook Sungjae," he said in a warning tone. 

"I'm not scared," Sungjae said and sat down next to him. "So how can I help you? You called me, so you probably need help, right?"

"I'm hungry," Ilhoon pouted and patted his tummy. 

"Then go, and eat something. I told you where you could find food, didn't I? Go and eat," Sungjae suggested. 

"I-" Ilhoon lowered his head. "I don't really know which food is what or how you humans eat certain foods."

Sungjae stood up. "Okay, let's make something!" He grinned and grabbed Ilhoon's hand to pull him up. "Where did you find those clothes, by the way?" he asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"In Changsub's closet."

Sungjae giggled and went to the fridge. "What do you want to eat? What do you usually eat?"

"Fairies don't eat," he replied and sat on the counter. "This is the first time I feel hungry, and let me tell you, this is a terrible feeling."

"I make you a salad," Sungjae said and took out some vegetables. "That would suit a fairy."

"If you say so," Ilhoon shrugged. "It's terrible, you know?"

"What? Being hungry?"

"That too. But I meant being a human. All these unnecessary needs like being hungry, going to the toilet, sleepiness, and everything. Terrible."

"Being a fairy doesn't sound that exciting either. So based on what you just said, all you guys do is living under some flowers and what? That's all, isn't it?" His hands didn't stop while talking, so the salad was almost ready.

Ilhoon just shrugged again. "I don't care, just give me food."

While Ilhoon was eating, Sungjae made the bed for him so he could go to sleep. He wanted to go home as soon as possible since he had the wake up in three hours and go to work. His shift didn't even start, but he already knew it was going to be a long day.

He was still in the bedroom when Ilhoon knocked on the open door.

"Did you finish eating?" he turned to the fairy.

Ilhoon nodded. "Are you going home?"

"Yeah, I have to go to work early in the morning, and some more sleep wouldn't be too bad before it."

"How far do you live?"

"Not that far," he looked at the digital clock. "Thirty minutes, maybe?"

"Sleep here!" Ilhoon sat on the bed and patted the blanket next to him.

"Wait, are you sure?" Sungjae asked carefully. Ilhoon looked tired, maybe that was why he was so nice suddenly. "I don't want to bother you."

"You won't," Ilhoon murmured and laid down.

Sungjae went to the other side of the bed, took off his pants and his shirt, then laid next to the fairy. His heart was beating fast. Very fast. It felt so weird to sleep next to a stranger. Though, he wasn't sure he could still call Ilhoon a stranger.

"I can't sleep," Ilhoon groaned. "I feel so tired and sleepy, but I can't sleep."

"Are you sure what you feel is sleepiness?" Sungjae asked, looking at Ilhoon's back. "What if it's something else?"

"No, it's sleepiness. I just know." He sighed and rolled to his other side, not expecting Sungjae to face him. "I know a lot of things ever since I was born. I don't know why or how, I just know."

This made Sungjae curious. "How were you born?" 

"I'm not really sure. It just happened, I guess."

"Huh?" Sungjae deadpanned. 

"I tell you, it's nothing special." He placed his hands under his cheeks. "Some flowers aren't just ordinary flowers," he explained. "That forget-me-not you killed the other day," Sungjae flinched at that, "is also a special flower. When it first bloomed, I was born." Sungjae opened his mouth and was about to say something, but Ilhoon continued. "No, Sungjae, I don't know how. It just happened. I opened my eyes, and I was lying under it. I knew who I was, I knew what I have to do, I literally knew everything important that was needed for me to live. But every fairy is like that. We just know it. This knowledge is something we have from the very beginning."

"Do you die when your flower withers?" Sungjae asked, staring at Ilhoon with curious eyes. 

The fairy shook his head. "Not until someone kills it." He glared at Sungjae. "And apparently, I won't die even after that, as you can see." He grinned at Sungjae. "The flower brings me into life, it gives me life. But after that, it only exists because I also exist. It wouldn't be able to live more than an ordinary flower without me."

"Oh, now I understand! And how long can a fairy live?" 

Ilhoon shrugged. "I met like four fairies in my entire life. But I heard there are fairies over 150."

"What?! Yo- You're immortal?" Sungjae's lips formed an o. 

"I don't know. I guess?" He looked away. "Well, not anymore."

"I'm sorry. I-" He bit his lip. "I'm really sorry. I'll do anything I can to help you turn back, okay? There must be a way to change you back."

"Maybe we should call Minhyuk." Ilhoon closed his eyes.

"Okay, but who is Minhyuk?"

"A marine biologist," Ilhoon replied. "He's working on the same project with Hyunsik."

"A marine biologist?" Sungjae asked in disbelief. "How can a marine biologist help us? Are you a mermaid fairy or what?" 

"No?" Ilhoon opened his eyes. "But he has a fairy."

"Oh," Sungjae blinked rapidly. "Wait, does that mean I can meet another fairy?" he sounded excited. 

"I'm not enough for you?" Ilhoon grumbled. "Yes, you can. Are you happy?"

"I am, thank you for asking," he replied in a teasing tone. "And what's his number? We could call him later."

"How would I know?" Ilhoon rolled his eyes. "I think they have his number on the fridge. I saw some notes on it earlier and I think I also saw Minhyuk's number there."

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on twitter: 6vanillakiss


End file.
